<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no, don't tell me (is what he should have said) by Tea_For_One_Please</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776364">no, don't tell me (is what he should have said)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please'>Tea_For_One_Please</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, hints of carlos having a shitty home life, that's mostly where the angst is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are the chances of us doing A Very Potter Musical next year?”<br/>“I don’t know, what is it?”<br/>Ashlyn gives Carlos a double-take. “The musical loosely based on Harry Potter? You haven’t seen it?”<br/>“Well,” he says with a chuckle, “it would be kind of weird to watch it without reading the books.”<br/>“Wait, wait, wait,” she says dramatically. “You’ve never read Harry Potter?”</p><p>OR</p><p>Carlos reads Harry Potter for the first time, and Seb makes a critical mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no, don't tell me (is what he should have said)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seb jumps as he feels someone wrap their arms around him and hug him from behind. “Jeez, Carlos! I was miles away!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Carlos grins, leaning forward to kiss his temple. “I missed you.”</p><p>Seb rolls his eyes. “I saw you an hour ago.” Carlos shushes him gently and releases him, allowing Seb to turn around and kiss him properly.</p><p>“Are you leaving already?” Carlos asks sadly, and Seb nods.</p><p>“Nearly. I have to go see Miss Jenn for the new score book for <em>Beauty and the Beast</em>.”</p><p>“Ooh, exciting!” Carlos smiles, and glances Ashlyn in the corner of his eye. “Are you sure I can’t see you this weekend?” Seb shakes his head apologetically.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says genuinely. “My whole family’s going to Wyoming, to see my grandma and grandpa. Will you be alright?”</p><p>Carlos shrugs. “I’ll be fine. I’ll amuse myself.”</p><p>Seb smiles sadly and glances at his watch. “Crap. I have to go.” He kisses Carlos hastily on the cheek. “Love you,” he adds, and Carlos can’t hold back a smile. They only recently said it for the first time, and it still comes as a pleasant surprise, not least because it’s been quite a long time since anyone told him they love him.</p><p>“I love you too,” he says softly. Seb smiles, kisses him once more, then wanders off, glancing back just once as he reaches the door. Carlos watches him leave before turning towards a locker at the other end of the corridor.</p><p>“Hey, Ashlyn!” She looks over at the mention of her name.</p><p>“Hi, what’s up?”</p><p>“Did you see Miss Jenn’s announcement?”</p><p>“About <em>Beauty and the Beast</em>?” she asks. “Yeah, I saw. Weird choice.”</p><p>“I did try to tell her the school only did it two years ago,” Carlos admits, “but she wouldn’t hear it. Are you going to audition?”</p><p>“I kind of want to be Mrs Potts,” she says thoughtfully, and Carlos opens his mouth excitedly.</p><p>“That’d be awesome!”</p><p>“Yeah,” she shrugs, closing her locker and following him to his. “Sort of don’t want to typecast myself, though. Know what I mean?” He nods as he twists the padlock on his locker. “What are the chances of us doing <em>A Very Potter Musical</em> next year?”</p><p>“I don’t know, what is it?”</p><p>She gives him a double-take. “The musical loosely based on <em>Harry Potter</em>? You haven’t seen it?”</p><p>“Well,” he says with a chuckle, “it would be kind of weird to watch it without reading the books.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” she says dramatically. “You’ve <em>never</em> read <em>Harry Potter</em>?”</p><p>“My grandparents are super religious,” Carlos shrugs as he pulls a textbook from his backpack and swaps it with the one in his locker. “They told my parents that it was, like, a witchcraft instruction manual, and they never bothered to fact-check it.”</p><p>“So they didn’t let you read it?”</p><p>Carlos shakes his head. “Is it good?”</p><p>“It was like, my entire childhood,” she says. "I can't believe you've never read it!"</p><p>"I don't even think I've held a copy," he admits.</p><p>“Well, we have to fix that,” she says briskly, closing his locker for him. “Come on!”</p><p>“Where are we going?” he asks reluctantly. “I have to get home.”</p><p>“To the library – we have a book to check out.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos spends the whole weekend holed up in his bedroom, reading the first two <em>Harry Potter</em> books, and absorbing the <em>Beauty and the Beast</em> soundtrack through headphones, to drown out the sound of his parents yelling at each other. He’s utterly captivated by the fantasy world – he relates to Harry very easily, and decides that Hagrid may be his favourite character in any work of fiction.</p><p>Early on Sunday afternoon, he receives a text from Seb.</p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤: </em> </strong> <em>please kill me now</em></p><p>A smile twitches at the corner of Carlos’ mouth.</p><p><strong> <em>Me:</em> </strong> <em> what’s up??</em></p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤:</em> </strong> <em> grandparents asking if I have a girlfriend yet </em>🙄</p><p><strong> <em>Me:</em> </strong> <em> ugh I’m sorry </em>😔</p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤:</em> </strong> <em> it doesn’t matter, it’s just awkward you know</em></p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤:</em> </strong> <em> are you okay? sorry I haven’t messaged much</em></p><p><strong> <em>Me:</em> </strong> <em> I’m okay I guess</em></p><p><strong> <em>Me:</em> </strong> <em> I miss you though</em></p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤:</em> </strong> <em> I miss you too</em></p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤:</em> </strong> <em> facetime once I’m home this evening?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Me:</em> </strong> <em> sure </em>😊</p><p><strong> <em>Sebby❤:</em> </strong> <em> cool, talk later </em>😁</p><p>Carlos shoves his phone back in his pocket and opens <em>The Chamber of Secrets</em> again, suddenly feeling a lot brighter.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Carlos goes downstairs, eats as fast as he can without drawing criticism, excuses himself, dutifully washes up his things and slips back upstairs within half an hour. He’s not sure when Seb’s going to call, but he wants to be ready. He delves back into his book – he’s resolved to find the next two in the library tomorrow. He’s about three-quarters of the way through when his music starts to fade to make way for Seb’s call. Carlos nearly jumps with excitement, and he tugs his phone out of his pocket and pulls out one earphone so he can hear if someone comes to his door.</p><p>“Hey,” he says a little breathlessly as the call connects.</p><p>“Hi,” Seb says cheerfully. He’s clearly already set to go to bed – his hair is floppy from the shower, and he’s swapped out his contacts for his glasses. <em>He’s adorable</em>, Carlos thinks fondly.</p><p>“How was it at your grandparents’?” he asks, and Seb rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It was fine,” he says, shaking his head. “I told them about you.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“When they asked if I had a girlfriend,” Seb explains, “I told them that I actually have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Seb, that’s incredible,” Carlos says, shuffling on his bed so he’s in a more upright position. “How did they take it?”</p><p>“Reasonably well,” Seb says with a small smirk. “They didn’t quite get it at first. My grandma thought I was talking about one of my friends.” Carlos lets out a nervous laugh. “But I got through to them. I don’t know if they approve as such, but I don’t much care.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Carlos says softly, and Seb shrugs modestly.</p><p>“How was your weekend?”</p><p>Carlos shrugs. “Alright, I guess. I’ve been avoiding homework and reading <em>Harry Potter</em>.”</p><p>“Aw, I haven’t read those through in years,” Seb says. Carlos realises with alarm that if he’s read them before, he knows what happens.</p><p>“Don’t – ” he starts to say, seconds too late.</p><p>“How sad were you when Snape killed Dumbledore?” Seb says, chattering away and apparently not noticing the wounded look on Carlos’ face.</p><p>“Seb!” Carlos says, horrified.</p><p>“What?” Seb asks, a little bemused, but then his face falls. “Oh God, are you reading them for the first time?”</p><p>“Yes,” Carlos says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Then, uh, good job I was joking,” Seb says a little lamely. Carlos glares at him. “Carlos, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Carlos rolls his eyes; on the one hand, he didn’t mean to, he’s really cute, and he’s clearly feeling very guilty. He did, however, just spoil an entire book series. It’s quite a conundrum.</p><p>“So, uh, I think we should see other people,” Carlos says haughtily, and clearly his sarcasm didn’t quite translate, because Seb suddenly looks stricken. “I’m kidding,” he says hastily, and Seb exhales deeply.</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> funny.”</p><p>“I know,” Carlos says apologetically. “It was in poor taste.”</p><p>“So, uh,” Seb says, biting his lip, “where are you up to?”</p><p>“<em>Chamber of Secrets</em>,” Carlos says. “I think I liked the first one more, though.”</p><p>“The third one’s awesome,” Seb says, brightening. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell you anything.”</p><p>“I should think not.” He sees Seb stifle a yawn. “You’re tired?”</p><p>“No,” Seb says, widening his eyes for emphasis.</p><p>“Go to bed,” Carlos laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Seb echoes. “Love you too. I’ll wait for you outside?” Carlos nods and smiles. “’Kay. Night. ”</p><p>“Bye,” Carlos says as he hangs up. He locks his phone and yawns as he picks up <em>The Chamber of Secrets </em>again. He hasn’t realised until now, but he’s actually quite tired as well. He can finish the book tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he’s recounting their conversation to Nini, Ricky and Gina over lunch. “…and then, he just comes out and says, ‘oh, wasn’t it sad when Snape kills Dumbledore?’” The other three let out a groan of disapproval.</p><p>“Dick move,” Gina says with feeling.</p><p>“Well, he didn’t mean to,” Carlos says with a chuckle.</p><p>“Still annoying though,” Ricky says through a mouthful of pasta as Seb slumps into the seat next to Carlos.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, leaning over to kiss Carlos on the cheek. Carlos tilts his head up to accept the kiss, but offers no further greeting. “You’re still mad about the <em>Harry Potter</em> thing, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Not mad,” Carlos says casually. “Just disappointed.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Seb says, pulling out his packed lunch. “Next time I start a new TV show, you can spoil it for me.”</p><p>“How far into <em>Glee</em> are you?” Nini says innocently, and Seb scowls at her.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“He’s on season three,” Gina pipes up. “We were talking about it last night.” Seb looks at her in betrayed disbelief.</p><p>“<em>Et tu, Brute</em>?”</p><p>Nini’s eyes light up, she leans her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her fist. “Blaine cheats on Kurt.”</p><p>Seb chokes on his apple. “You’re <em>evil</em>.”</p><p>“I know,” she says innocently, pushing pasta around her plate.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, he packs his lunch box away and turns to Carlos. “I’m going to the bomb shelter to play through the <em>Beauty and the Beast</em> score. Do you want to come?”</p><p>“Sure,” Carlos says, nodding as he packs up the last of his own food. “As long as you don’t tell me what happens at the end.”</p><p>Seb groans and looks to the heavens in despair. “I am never going to live this down, am I?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Carlos chuckles, kissing his cheek. “Come on. You can make it up to me by playing ‘Something There’ for me.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Seb sighs. “But I get to sing Beast’s part.”</p><p>“I can settle for that,” Carlos says, slipping his hand into Seb’s with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wasn't completely happy with this, but it was based on a prompt I saw and wanted to try. Besides, hopefully someone's day will be improved by me sharing it!</p><p>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or else hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please), where I will happily take prompts and requests for fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>